


A hope in the dark

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina almost died giving birth to the baby, Swanqueen baby, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	A hope in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z_OTAKU19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/gifts).




End file.
